


Just not my day

by Shy_Angel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Caretaker Steve, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, little Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Angel/pseuds/Shy_Angel
Summary: Tony was not having a good day. And to make it all worse, his Daddy was on a mission. He could already tell he was slipping, but where is his daddy?





	Just not my day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody. This is my first fan fiction I've ever written so I hope it's not too terrible. English is not my first language and if you find some mistakes let me know! And if you've got some criticism or advice, I'd appreciate if you told me.  
> Enjoy!

Tony was having a bad day. First of all he had to attend like four meetings, which were the opposite of fun. And most of the time, they didn't even get anything done, because the Bord members were always questioning everything he said. Thankfully he had Pepper to back him up, but still it took ages before they accepted any of his new ideas. And to make it worse, he was missing his Daddy but he wasn't here.

See, a week ago he got shipped out to a mission. That happend often, but normally he would only be away for two days tops. But this was a very delicate, super important type of mission (it probably had something to do with hydra, but Tony didn't have the nerve to hack into the severs again and then get scolded), and so Fury had decided that Tony would have to live without his daddy for some time. And to make matters even worse, Agent Coulson, who normally made sure that Tony was alright while his daddy was gone, was also shipped out to a secret location, to supervise the new training plan for the young agents or something, but he got to take his little, Clint, with him. And non of the other team members could help him either. Thor was in Asgard, Bruce was in India, and Natasha went on a mission two days ago. But non of them were caretakers, so they couldn't even help him if they wanted to. Now he was stressed out of his mind and he missed his Daddy terribly. So to say that he was on the edge of his little headspace was an understatement. 

Normally Tony was little for about three to four days a week, which was normal for a little his age. Since his headspace was around the age of an infant, he required a lot of work. Most people prefer a little around the age of a toddler, so around three to four years old. Steve didn't mind though, he loved taking care of his little sweetheart. He always made sure Tony was comfortable and had everything he needed. The other members of their team always tell Steve that the spoils the boy too much, but he doesn't care, not when he got to see his sweetheart smile. 

So now the was sitting in his office, with two more stacks of paperwork that he needed to go through. Tony could already feel himself slipping. He was cranky, he wanted his blanket, his Teddy which was dressed in the Captain America uniform, his diaper, his baba, but most of all he wanted his daddy. The papers he was looking at seemed to become more and more blurred before he noticed that slowly, his eyes were filling up with tears. They gathered in his eyes and without his permission they were dripping on the paperwork. More and more droplets started to fall and before he knew it, Tony was full on sobbing. He wanted his Daddy and he wanted him now! 

"Daddy", he called into the empty room. Of course he got no answer, but for some reason that made him cry harder. Would his Daddy even come back? What if he was hurt or he decided that he didn't want to take care of Tony anymore and got himself a better little? "Dada!", he tried again, louder this time. 

No reply came back and the only source of sound in his office was his own sobbing. Why couldn't his daddy be back now? Where was he? Why did he leave Tony alone? All those questions were stuck in his head and he didn't know the answer to any of them. He heard Jarvis, his AI, say something, but he didn't care, he wanted his Dada!

Slowly Tony slid down from his office chair to lay down on the floor under his desk. He curled himself up and tried to muffle his sobs, when he suddenly felt a wet sensation near his crotch. A quick look down confirmed it; Tony had wet himself. His now wet and wrinkled business suit stuck to him and he didn't like this feeling at all. God, today was really the absolute worst. 

He didn't even notice his office door opening. In the corner of his eyes he saw somebody moving his desk chair and then crouching down in front of him. "Oh, what's wrong sweetheart?", a familiar voice asked and before the question was even out of his mouth, Tony already threw himself into the arms of his Daddy.

"Dada!", he exclaimed, still sobbing. He latched himself onto his Daddy, not caring about the fact that he was still in his Captain America uniform. His Dada was home! He didn't forget about Tony! 

"Shh, it's alright sweetie, Daddy is here, no reason to be sad now", Steve said in a soothing tone. Cap was really glad that Jarvis had alerted him when he stepped into the tower. As soon as he heard that Tony had slipped into his headspace, he was off running to the office, ready to tend to his sweethearts' every need. 

"Dada", his sweetheart said again, in a heartbreaking tone. He slowly stood up, Tony securely on his hip and started rocking his baby back and forth. "Shh, it's alright", he repeated, taking in Tony's soaked suit. His poor baby, Steve thought. He was going to have to talk with Fury, because he can't let this happen again. His sweetie needed him and he hated that Tony was so sad because of his absence. 

After the little had calmed down a bit, Steve told him in a soft tone: "We are going to go to my floor now and then my baby is going to have a nice, warm bath. After that you can have your baba and then we can cuddle, does that sound alright?". Tony in response only let out a small whimper, which Steve took as a yes. 

After making sure nobody was in the hallway, Steve went to the elevator that immediately took him up to his floor. With Tony still on his hip, clinging to him with all his might, he made his way to the bathroom, where, thanks to Jarvis, a nice warm bath was already waiting for them. After a lot of coaxing Tony slowly realeased Steves uniform, so he could get them both undressed. After he got both himself and his little into the bathtub, he started to clean them both up, which was a difficult task, because Tony had latched onto his caretaker again, as soon as they were both in the water. 

"You have to let go a bit, so Daddy can wash you", Steve said, but Tony still didn't move his arms, which were placed around his Daddy's neck, so they were chest to chest. After a few minutes of persuasion, Tony let his Daddy clean him up. After they were both clean, Steve drained the bath and got them both dry. Before Tony could get too cold, he dressed his baby in a red and gold footed sleeper and, of course, a nice dry diaper. After throwing on some sweatpants himself the caretaker went into the kitchen to prepare a bottle for Tony. 

The little had gone completely non verbal by now, which wasn't uncommon, since his age range was so little. He put Tony on his hip, while he was warming up the meal replacement shake for Tony. Most younger littles had to have these shakes, so that they would still get enough nutrition and calories, even if they only had bottles. By the time Steve was done making the bottle, his sweetheart was mostly asleep on his naked chest. It was important for littles to have skin to skin contact, so Steve liked to go without a shirt from time to time. He sat down on a rocking chair in their living area and started to slowly rock them both back and forth. After he had rearranged Tony, so that he was sprawled across his lap, he put the bottle to his lips. Not surprisingly his little latched on almost immediately and started sucking like he hadn't had a meal in a few days, which was probably the case.

"Slow down sweetheart, it's not going anywhere", Steve whispered and sure enough, his sweetie slowed down. After he drank half of the bottle, Tony's eyes started to drop. He sleepily blinked up at his Daddy, who in turn smiled down at him. Slowly, Tony's eyes started to close and before he could finish his bottle, he was already fast asleep on his Daddy's nice warm chest. Steve carefully replaced the bottle with a pacifier, smiling as his sweetheart immediately started sucking on the little piece of plastic.

"I love you, my little sweetie", Steve whisperd, as he placed a kiss on his baby's forehead.


End file.
